Shuttle Plan
by T'Lin
Summary: Archer and T'Pol! Its like the movie Flightplan but Enterprised up.While escorting the late captain to Earth their 4yrold daugther goes missing on the shuttle....
1. Chapter 1

"Shuttle Plan"

Author: T'Lin

Pairing: A/T

Disclaimer: Enterprise & the characters belong to Paramount and CBS.

Flightplan is a trademark of Touchstone etc.

The story is based on Flightplan but the change in the story is my idea and others who helped me with it.

Vega Colony Shuttle Landing 08:45

The port was packed with all sorts of aliens. T'Pol held her daughters' hand tight on the way to the shuttle area. The little girl guided her toward a window to see the space crafts taking off and landing. The little girl had a starfleet-issued backpack and a teddy bear with the ears pointed. T'Pol had a shoulder bag to her left with the same logo. She knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She pointed out "Do you see the shuttle over there?" She nodded. "That is what we will be leaving on."

"It's so big" she paused and looked up at her mother "but not big as daddy's ship right."

She smiled a little "Yes sweetheart . . . your daddy's ship Enterprise" T'Pol looked out the window "is the biggest in Starfleet."

Over the PA "Attention Vega shuttle flight 2157 . . . Passengers with small children, please proceed to Gate 2." Then it continued in other languages.

T'Pol listened and looked at T'Lin "That would be us . . . are you ready?"

The little girl nodded and took her hand. "When will I be able to see Enterprise?"

She thought for a moment "I suppose soon . . . when we reach Earth." T'Pol lifted the five-year-old and held at her right side making her way to the gate.

T'Lin lightly wrapped her arms around her neck and head on her shoulder. "Can I hold my own ticket?"

T'Pol hesitated for an instant at how illogical it would be but obliged anyway. "Indeed... you can carry it until we get on the shuttle...alright." She nodded on her shoulder. She handed it to her.

They arrived at the gate and they both showed the flight attendant their tickets. She put down the girl and took her hand. The attendant looked at the tickets and handed them both to T'Pol. "Have a nice travel to Earth." T'Pol nodded and walked through the tunnel toward the shuttle.

It was a two-deck shuttle with 36seats on each deck, 72 seats total. When they were in the shuttle, she noted that they were the first to arrive. T'Pol guided her by the shoulders from behind to their seats. "28, and on the right-hand side." Coming to their seats. "Yes . . . there we go right here." The girl went to her seat by the window and watched the screen. T'Pol had the aisle seat. There was a seat between them where she put her bear. T'Pol put her shoulder bag and T'Lin's in the compartment above. She sat down and watched a family of four Andorian's come aboard.

The Andorian guided his two kids to their seat. "Stop wait stop. No pushing." The girl stuck her tongue out at her brother. "It didn't even hit me." The boy stuck his back. He look to his father can we have our candy?" The mother told him "No candy on this flight."

T'Pol looked to her left toward her daughter just as she got out of her seat to get a toy shuttle in the corner. Then looked back at the Andorians just as they got to their seats.

"I'm holding on to it. Here we go." Looking at the row numbers. "Alright, so were row 27." "Keval, do you see what's going on with your kids." The female told him. He looked at his ticket "How will we work this out? Guys, stop." The two kids ran to their seats. The boy had a window seat. "Dad! Why does she get everything all the time?" The father's antennas went down and he put his head to the side "Because we like her a lot more." T'Pol's eyebrows were both up. The lady put her hand up "We want you to calm down, OK?" The boy was giggling. She pointed her blue finger at him "Calm, down!" They took their seats and the mother took the other seats across the aisle. Still talking to the boy "You, my friend needs to calm down."

The other passengers were boarding and taking their seats.

Toward the front on the other side T'Pol noticed some Nausicaans taking their seats. 'I wish Jon was here I'm having a bad feeling' She just eyed them for a moment. She glanced toward her daughter and saw she was back in her seat.

The kids in the row in front of them were still bickering. "Guys hey, hey."

A white human male with dark hair bout two rows down tried to get the stewards attention. "Excuse me?" She walked from the back to him "I've got two questions for you." She bent down to listen. "What are the movies and . . . " he raised the earphones. "How loud do these headphones go?" She smiled "Never quite load enough." She straightens and walks toward the front of the shuttle. She past the kids that were bickering. "I wish you guys would do that with a ushaan -tor that way it would end faster." Telling his kids pillow fighting.

He looked toward at T'Pol. "Those empty seats in the back are starting to look . . . pretty attractive." T'Pol turned and glance at the man who at about the movies. She glanced at the rear seats and back at him. She thought for a moment before answering. Raising both eyebrows "Indeed."

Over the PA "Ladies and gentleman, we apologize for the delay this morning we should be taking off shortly." Then it continued in different languages.

A stewardess emerged from the galley with a clicker in her hand. She went down one of the aisles clicking the clicker for each person she saw.

The Andorian woman jumped when something splashed on the side windows. She looks to her husband "Keval what was that." He looked at her "I don't know it's nothing to worry about." swung his hand in the air.

T'Pol turned from them and noticed T'Lin was standing up looking out the window. "They have to line the ship with duranium or the first grain of space dust we come across...will punch a hole in the ship...the size of your fist." She made a fist with it. The little girl turned to her when she said it. She turned back to look outside and noticed the luggage handler coming. First thing she noticed was the Starfleet casket. Her head went down when she saw it. T'Pol saw her look away and unbuckled to see. She leaned near the girl and saw her husbands casket. She wrapped her arms around her and sensed the sadness. She whispered in T'Lin's left ear "Just sleep sweetheart . . . and when you wake up we'll be nearer to earth." She kissed the little girls' cheek. T'Lin gaze didn't leave the casket outside. "Daddy, too?" T'Pol hesitated for a moment holding back a tear. Nodding her head. "Yeah . . . daddy, too." Her gaze never leaving it too. 'I will never forget you my love.' T'Lin blew on the window and drew with her fingers a star. T'Pol watched her as she did it. The girl returned to her seat but T'Pol just stood there looking at the star as it faded away. She turned from it and went back to her seat. The shuttle was taking off and it shuddered a little. As she buckled up, she looked at her daughter and helped her buckle up.

Cargo bay: everything was shaking as the camera went over the cargo. It neared the other side and the casket came into frame. It was tied down to the floor. In it was a great captain.

The shuttle was nearing the atmosphere and shuddered the whole way there. The Andorian woman had a paper bag open in case. Her husband turned toward her. "You okay, do you the steward or something." She gave him a disgusted look.

T'Pol over hearing the conversation looked back at her child. "Hey, how would you like to have a whole row to yourself sweetheart?" She looked up "Huh?" T'Pol looked toward the back then back at her. "The rows in the rear are empty." Her eyebrow went up. "We could have a few seats and could stretch out our . . . legs." She could still see the sadness in her eyes. "Would you consider that?" T'Lin nodded. T'Pol stroked the back of her hand on the side of her face to try to calm the pain her daughter was feeling. Most of the people were sleeping when she stood up. She grabbed the two blankets. The girl picked up her teddy and followed her mother toward the back. T'Pol put a pillow down on the seats that were closer to the window. She whispered "right here sweetheart . . . I'll take these seats here." She pointed to the seats opposite the window ones. The girl sat on the seats and rested her head on the pillow. She watched a cartoon on the small screen in front of her and hugged her teddy tight. T'Pol sat down on the other seats and stretch out her legs on them. She craned her neck up and saw her little girl was asleep. Resting her head on the pillow she thought 'Soon we will be back on Earth for where it is safe.' After that she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

TBC


	2. Missing

Check 1st chapter 4 disclaimer.

T'Pol woke up from dreaming. She placed her left hand over her mouth and yawned. She sat up on her arm and glance at her child. "Sweetheart I must have fall..." She saw T'Lin wasn't in her seat and sat up. She stood up and looked toward the front near their seats. Turning she looked at the seat she was suppose to be and lifted her blanket just to be sure. 'Odd where is she.' She turned and walked toward their original seats to see if she was there. She wasn't there either.

"Hey are you watching this movie?"

T'Pol turned toward the voice. It was the gentleman who she talked brief with earlier. "Um...no."

He shook his head "Not that funny... course going at warp 4 you can't just up and walk out of the theater."

Her eyebrow went up. "Did you see a little girl go by here?"

He shook his head negative "No, sure didn't."

"My...daughter." she raised her hand and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She looked up. "How long have we been at this speed."

He looked at the time on the screen "Three hours..maybe more."

A little frustrated she scampered off to the front of the shuttle in search of her daughter. As she walk off the he glared at her until she was out of view.

T'Pol was toward the main galley of the shuttle. She made her way through the steward area.

A young one looked up from what she was doing. "Can I help you?"

T'Pol looked to her "I'm looking for my daughter." She crinkled her eyebrows.

"There's a girl in the lounge." she nodded with her head toward next area.

She bowed her head and both eyebrows up. "Thank you." She headed toward the lounge. At the entranceway a human girl around the age of 12 passed her on her way out. T'Pol turned and walked back to the stewardess. "No, she is four, my daughter." She looked to the side then back at the stewardess. "You may have seen her... she has pointed ears."

She nodded and smiled. "Of course. Yes uh..." She thought for a second. "She hasn't been up here. Sorry."

The stewardess followed her into the lounge. T'Pol turned around. "She has light brown hair in a ponytail... at first glance she looks to be a human child... possibly carrying a bear with similar ears." She crossed her arms. An eyebrow went up. "Perhaps she found a few kids to play with...excuse me." she nodded her head and descended down the stairs to the lower level. When she reached the bottom she turn right then took another right toward the back of the plane. She bumped into someone. "Excuse me." and proceeded to her destination. She checked all the lavatories With no sign of her daughter she continued to the nearest stairs that would lead her to where T'Lin went missing. She reached the top of the stairs to their seats. She turned toward the seat where her little girl was and checked under the blanket again. All she found was the bear. An eyebrow went up. 'Odd' She held it and glared at it for a moment. 'Maybe she's back in her seat' She quickly rushed to it. 'Not here' "Ca-ca" She threw the bear down on the seat.

The lady in the next seat got worried. She took off her earphones. "Is something wrong?"

T'Pol quickly looked at her "I'm... looking for my...daughter."

She reclined her head. "Oh..."

"Have you seen her walking by or..."

She shook her head no. "I don't think so. How old is she?"

T'Pol's eyes when to the side then straight at her. "She's four."

"No I never saw her." playing with her fingers.

T'Pol turned around and walk toward the front again. When she turned around she almost bumped into a stewardess. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

The intercom beeped. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to interrupt. It seems our shuttle craft is big enough to lose a shuttle in. Her name is T'Lin Archer. She's four years old with pointed ears.

Wearing a navy blue jumper. If she's near you or playing with one of your kids, please press the call button. We've go a anxious mom up here. Thank you." then she announced it in another language.

Cockpit:

The pilots listened to the announcement. The co-pilot turned to the captain. "All children should have to where a tracking device." The captain turned from the screen to him. He snickered and turned back to his work.

Meanwhile...

T'Pol paced back and forth. "We have to search the plane."

"Ms. T'Pol, I'm sure she's perfectly ok." the head attendant told her.

T'Pol turns toward her. "No." She turns toward the screen with map of the shuttle. "No she's not." She paused "She's been through a lot. She's...she's not herself right now."

The attendant looked at the other one.

T'Pol turned to them. "Can we get the...seat-belt signs on?"

"We're getting ahead of ourselves."

"There's seven closets on this shuttle" she pointed. "There's three up and four down." pointed elsewhere "And no one has checked them."

"There's galleys, crew quarters...there's the holds." she raised an eyebrow. "A child can find places like that."

The attendant nodded her head "ok..I'm gonna ask you to return to your seat." took a breath "But I tell you what. I will personally go and speak to the captain and see if he can step away from the helm. All right?"

T'Pol nodded "very well" the young stewardess escorted her back to her seat.

T'Pol sat on the arm of her seat.

"Are you in the shuttle business?"

T'Pol looked up. "Excuse me."

"You seem to know about shuttle design."

T'Pol looked at her hands. "Indeed... I'm a chief science officer...a commander in Starfleet."

"Do you serve on any ship?"

"Yes... ten years now on Enterprise... look I know you're just trying to keep me calm."

"But the problem is not that I'm anxious...the problem is my daughter is missing and nobody can tell where she is."

"I'm sorry... my emotions are difficult to control at times." she put her face in her hands.

The andorian kids poked their heads over the seat. T'Pol looked up and saw them. "Did you two see my little girl?"

They shook their heads no. The father looked back in his seat toward T'Pol. "You the one they made the announcement about?"

"Yea."

"I didn't know you had a kid with you." he turned to his wife. "Did you?"

She turned in her seat toward T'Pol "Sorry, I didn't."

"How lost can she be were in a tube." he turned to his kids "turn around." They did what he said.

TBC


	3. No Record

No Record

T'Pol just stood there with her arms crossed. The young stewardess moved closer to her. "I'm sure the captain will be here any minute." They looked toward the back. There was one of the other stewardess' who stopped at the end of the row of seats. The young one turned to T'Pol "Excuse me, I'll be right back." She then walked toward the other one toward the end.

T'Pol just watched her go. "Science officer, huh?"

She kept her eyes on the stewardess'. "Yes."

He smiled as he said "You the one who came up with "

She didn't care what he said as she quickly walked to where the stewardess' went. They were near the rear galley. The young one had two padds in her hand and the other was on the earpiece talking. The one with the padds turned. "Ms. T'Pol."

"What is wrong?" Looking toward the one talking on an earpiece. "Who is she talking to?"

The young one blocked her. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

T'Pol finally looked her in the face. "Is she well?" She crinkled her eyebrows. "Did something happen to her? She is injured." Without a thought she went around to the other side.

"Do you know where my daughter is?" Raising an eyebrow. "What are you not telling me" Hovering near the doorway. "Tell me please!"

The stewardess took the earpiece off her ear. "Ms T'Pol, I'm sorry but I don't think that she's here."

A look of despair crossed T'Pol's face. "What?"

"We don't..." squinting her eyes. "Ma'am, we don't have any record of your daughter ever having been on board."

T'Pol crossed her arms. "What are you talking about?"

She looked at T'Pol then at the comm then back at her. "That was the departure gate in Vega and they say that they never checked a T'Lin Archer onto this shuttle."

She looked to the side. "Indeed they did." explaining more. "She was right next to me." She gestured with her hands. "We were the first two passengers on the shuttle." She turned to the younger stewardess. "We must of walked right pass you."

"Ma'am this is our passenger manifest your daughter isn't on it." holding up one of the padds.

T'Pol looked down "This isn't logical" then looked back at her giving her a mean look "we walked right pass you."

She turned to the other one "28, row 28 I put her in the seat next to me next to me, 28A."

"The manifest lists 28A as unoccupied and I did the headcount myself." the stewardess explained.

"So you must have missed one." T'Pol raised an eyebrow "What does that have to do with finding her now?"

They just looked at her. She raised both eyebrows. "Would you like to see her boarding pass?"

"If you don't mind."

"I placed it right in my pocket" T'Pol reached into her left pocket and revealed one boarding pass. T'Pol just stared at it. "I had both boarding passes in my pocket." Waving it in front of her. She pushed pass the young one and made her way back to her seat more precisely her shoulder bag. She ran to their seats and jumped up on the arm. Opening the overhead bin, she felt her jacket for the pass. She looked at her luggage. "Her backpack is missing." She turned to them. "She couldn't have reached up there by herself...she is not tall enough." she jumped down off the arm. "Someone has her."

Both stewardesses stood near her. "That's quite an assumption Ms. T'Pol." she said exasperated.

"How else could her things vanish?" raising an eyebrow "what other logical way can there be."

"I have to talk to the captain" turning her head to the front then back at them.

"I can ask him ma'am but I can't guarantee that he'll see you."

"You are not being logical..." As she turned around she said "I need to talk to the captain." She ran fast in the direction of the cockpit.

She was in the galley when the stewardess caught her arm. "Go back to your seat."

T'Pol ripped her arm from her while turning to face her. "Someone has my daughter!" With that she turns around and rushed to the front of the shuttle.

As she ran through the first class, the head stewardess yelled. "Hey." toward her running form.

T'Pol was now at the cockpit door. She raised her left hand and banged on the door. "Captain I have to speak with you.." more banging the door "captain I have to speak with you!"

All of a sudden she feels someone push her against the door. The person twisted her arm to her back. "You're a threat to the safety of this spacecraft."

T'Pol with her face against the door said "I am not a threat..."

Still twisting her arm. "I'm a space marshal. Can I let you go?"

"Yes." she said stoic like.

He let go the arm he was twisting and grabbed her other arm to turn her around. "James Carmen. Are you hurt?"

T'Pol shook her head negative. "No..." she swallows "I simply need to see the captain."

He still held her arm. "I understand but that's his call, not yours." Still holding her arm, he guided her in back of him.

T'Pol thought, 'On Enterprise it is.'

He moved closer to the door "All clear, captain."

The captain looked at T'Lin's passport in his hands. He turns to the stewardess. "The departure gate had no record of her?"

She had her hands folded. "No, sir. I had them check twice."

He looked down at the passport. "And there's no boarding pass."

T'Pol pointed to the passport. "There was but ...it was taking from me." raising both eyebrows.

He moved to the middle of the galley and turned to the young stewardess. "You were working the access door, is that correct?"

"Yes, captain."

He looked at her eyes. "Did you see the girl?"

She fiddles with her hands "I don't..." she hesitated and looked at him "I don't remember either way, sir."

The other one interrupted. "Sir I did the count myself 28A was empty."

T'Pol thought for a moment for possibilities. "Did you tell him about the bear?"

The captain turned to T'Pol. "The bear?"

She stepped toward him. "Yes...it was under her blanket. Her Uncle Malcolm had given it to her.." she raised an eyebrow "she wouldn't walk away without it."

He stepped toward her and stood in front of her. He looked at her face. "Have you had anything to drink on this flight? Anything alcoholic at all?"

She stood her ground. "No...Vulcans don't drink."

He folded his arms. "Are you under any medication?"

She scrunched her eyebrows. "I have sleeping pills with me same as every other passenger on board." she crossed her arms "and I'm carrying Klonopin for anxiety I took a hyprospray this morning."

He looked down then back at her. "I see how long have you been on them?"

T'Pol took offence. "I'm not on them."

"How long."

"I had filled the medication a week ago... when...when my husband died." T'Pol was trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "My daughter and I are bringing his body back to Earth for a Starfleet burial."

The steward interrupted. "There is a casket in the hold, sir, from Vega Hospital.."

T'Pol just stared ahead. "He fell..six days ago from the roof of our building."

He hesitated for a moment then turned to the stewardess'. "Does anyone on board recall seeing her." he stepped toward the young one "passengers in her row?"

The other one spoke up. "No one has said so, sir. There are 16 children on the manifest. They've all been accounted for."

He turned and walked toward the marshal. "You were seated near her Mr. Carmen. Isn't that right?"

He was leaning against the counter. "That's right."

"Did you see her?" looking for answers at the man.

Everyone was looking at him. "No, I didn't."

The captain just stood there staring at the floor.

T'Pol walked around him. "Think about what your proposing captain...that I imagined bringing her on board and that I am now pretending to search for her." She waved her hands in the air "Does that seem logical to you...can you think of a reason why I would do that?" she glared at everyone. "I am not intoxicated...I am not looking for attention." She pointed her finger at the captain "There are protocols for this to follow." She looked to the side then to him. "If a captain has an inaccurate passenger manifest, he must drop to impulse..."

He finally looked up at her. "A teddy bear doesn't constitute an inaccurate passenger manifest."

She told him loudly "I'm assuring you it is inaccurate. That means you have to search the shuttle. Just as if it was your own child that was missing." she was still holding the tears in "T'Lin's just four years old. She is not herself right now. She's scared of everything. She got on this shuttle like everyone else here." she swallowed hard. "And I fell asleep which...which I shouldn't have done. But the fact is she was right next to me. I had buckled her in when we took off...please... you have to help her."

Silence filled the room for a moment as the captain decided what to do. He turned toward the others. "Get the lights up...get every passenger seated...no exceptions." he took a breath "look for her backpack, her boarding pass...check every closet every bin." He turned to T'Pol. "Are there anymore questions?"

She shook her head "No, sir...thank you." The stewardess' went to do what the captain asked.

TBC


	4. The Search

The search

Beep "Ladies and gentleman, we apologize for the inconvenience but the captain has turn on the seat belt light and requests that all passengers return to their seats. With their seat belt securely fastened." Then it repeated in another language.

A male steward pass through the aisles "We'll turn off the seat-belt sign in a minute." He turned to a passenger. "Can you fasten that seat belt, please, ma'am? Thank you."

A man in first class made a rude comment. "I don't see what all the fuss is about...it's not like she lost her communicator." Another passenger near him laughed.

All through the shuttle stewardesses were open and closing over head bins to look for a backpack.

The two stewardesses from before were in front of a closet. The older one opened it up and moved the coats that were hanging to the side. The younger one removed a flashlight from the door. As the one before opened the hatch "A four-year-old girl climbing into avionics?" she looked down. "This is really silly."

The captain appeared in back of them. "This is procedure."

The one near the hatch was startled "Captain." The younger one handed her the flashlight. "Thanks." T'Pol rounded the corner just as she began descending down the ladder. She turned on the flashlight and began searching. "Anybody in here?" she to another direction "Hello?" she flashed the light toward the sides. She moved to the middle where the computer core was and flashed the light everywhere. She turned and went back to the ladder.

T'Pol walked down an aisle and Carmen is following her. She turned slightly around still walking ahead "I don't require an escort."

"I'm responsible for any threat to the safety of this flight. Women with imaginary children qualify." T'Pol held back a remark to that. He followed her up the stairs to the upper deck.

When on the upper deck she started looking under the seats. "Tell me something. What are you gonna do once we find her? How will you explain yourself? It would not be as bad if she's lost. Considering you would just look lazy." She straighten up and turned to him. "But provided that someone took her, and the only law enforcement official on board did not do anything about it... how's that gonna look?"

"Ok!" he shook his head "You made your point."

A male steward checked the hatch near the crew bunks. He opened the hatch and flashed it through the attic. He called to a fellow stewardess on her bunk. "Marina!"

She jumped from her bunk. "What?"

He emerged from the hatch and sat on the bunk by the hatch. "Have a look."

She ran to the hatch. "Why? Did you see something?"

He smiled "No. It's just I wanted to watch you crawl through that hatch." She smiled and punched him in the arm.

T'Pol looked under the last seat in the row. She glanced at the Nausicaan in the aisle seat. She walked a few steps and stopped. 'I know him' She turned around and looked his way. Carmen was right by her. He looked where she was looking then back at her. "What's the problem?"

She took a few steps back near the alien. He looked at her. "May I help you?"

T'Pol glared at him. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The Nausicaan looked to the side then her "You've walked past me five times since we took off...does that count."

"Are you from Vega?"

He looked to Carmen. "Am I being interrogated now."

T'Pol raised both eyebrows "All I'm asking you if you're from Vega."

He shook his head. "No, I am not."

Carmen put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

As she turned around to continue to the front she heard someone say "What was that all about."

T'Pol watch as to stewards climbed down a ladder giggling. They both noticed T'Pol. "My daughter...you were searching for my daughter." raising an eyebrow. "I need to have a word with the captain again..." she reached for the nearest earpiece. "Will you get him on the comm for me, please?"

The female took the earpiece from her. "Yes, ma'am."

After the stewardess put the earpiece back the captain arrived. T'Pol just walked up to him. "Alright..could we look in the holds now?"

He looked at everywhere then at her. "Ms. T'Pol... there is no way a child could have gained access to any of the holds."

She went around him. "There is access to the forward holds from galley number two." She pointed toward it.

He turned toward her. "The call button's too high for a four-year-old to..."

She turned back to him. "As well is the overhead bin but her backpack is missing...she is with an adult. I told you..."

He grabbed her by the arm.. "What adult?" He pulled her to where the others were. "Every single passenger is in his seat."

"We already established that the passenger manifest is inaccurate." she raised an eyebrow.

"It is not inaccurate." giving her arm a shake.

"You have to search the holds now!" Still trying to hold the tears.

"I'm sorry, Ms. T'Pol I'm afraid I can't allow that." He let go of her arm. "Excuse me." he turned around to walk away.

"are you listening!" she scream at his back.

He turned around and got closer to her.

"Wait, wait, wait." Carmen put his arm between them. "I don't think it's such a bad idea."

The captain turned his head toward him. "What?"

"It might be good to have her below deck for a while." He nodded with his head. "She is making the passengers anxious." he bobbed his head. "Obviously I would go down with her."

"Mr. Carmen, I am responsible for the safety of every passenger on this shuttle." he turned his gaze at T'Pol. "Even the delusional ones and I will not have a passenger out of her seat bouncing around with the luggage bins in a cargo hold...any turbulence and you could be injured.." he turned back to Carmen. "And so could you, Mr. Carmen." He walked around them. "Now, we're going to continue to search this shuttle from the waist upwards." he turned around. "If you don't find anybody, I will send two members of my crew into the holds."

T'Pol gestured with her hand. "I just seen two members of your crew coming down that ladder...they did everything except look for my daughter." She had anger on her voice.

He looked down then up at her. "Ms. T'Pol there are 72 passengers on this flight...who are not receiving any attention at the moment...because every one of my flight attendants are looking for a child that none of them believe was ever on board." his voice was getting lower. "If you think we could be doing more to meet your needs, then I suggest you take it up with Starfleet after we dock."

"Captain, can I speak to you for a moment?" They all turned to the stewardess.

The captain turned back to them. "Mr. Carmen, this women is in your charge." he nodded. "I want her to remain in the passenger cabin... is that understood?"

"Understood."

"Do excuse me." The captain turned around and head to where the stewardess was.

T'Pol had the look when she discovered something. 'That Nausicaan.' she turned to Carmen. "I know where I have seen him before." She hurried out the galley and ran down the aisle toward the front.

TBC


	5. Delusion or Reality

**Ch.5 Delusion or Reality**

**

* * *

"**Hey" Carmen ran after her. "Hey." The ones in the front heard him. The nausicaans turned around in their seats. 

T'Pol ran down the aisle to where the Nausicaan was seated. "I know where I have seen you before."

The nausicaan got out of his seat and stood. "What?"

She reached him and got in his face. "Where is my daughter?"

He looked her in the eyes. "I don't know what your talking about."

She pointed a finger in his face. "You know perfectly well you attacked Enterprise years ago." Carmen finally came and pulled T'Pol away from him. "I saw you on that ship. Both of them." she took a breath. "You couldn't get back at the captain..."she raised an eyebrow. "so you sought your revenge on his daughter."

"You are a lunatic." the other one told her.

T'Pol cried out. "Where's T'Lin?"

Carmen had a hold on her arm. "Hold it. Back up. Have you seen these men before?"

She looked at Carmen. "Indeed." She felt him let go of her arm.

The nausicaan spat out. "No she has not."

"I saw them approximately six years ago when they attacked Enterprise."

He smiled like it was funny.

Carmen turned to him. "Is this correct, sir?"

The nausicaan pointed with his hand. "I've never seen this vulcan before in my life." The other one intervened "Neither have I."

A passenger said "What do you expect them to say, 'You got me'?"

The stewardess came up the aisle. "Shouldn't we move this to one of the galleys?"

The nausicaan turned to her. "Why? I didn't do anything." he turned to Carmen. "I've never even seen this vulcan before."

"Where'd you take my little girl?" she said holding the tears.

"Aren't you listening?" he spat at her. "I have never seen her." he turned and saw all the other passengers looking at him. He turned back to Carmen. "Not that it's any of your concern, but I was at the Vega Hilton last night on business. We both were and neither of us left the hotel." he tilted his head. "Would you like to see our bill?"

"It's a bit unorthodox but.." he nodded to him "if you wouldn't mind."

The nausicaan turned and knelt to get it from his bag. Carmen put a hand on his weapon just incase.

He unzipped his backpack. "When I travel with my children, I have an eye on them at all times. I don't lose them and blame somebody else." He got up and handed the bill to Carmen. Carmen looked at it. "Satisfied?"

That male passenger whispered to the person next to him. "A bill doesn't prove anything."

The nausicaan was getting agitated. "Satisfied?"

The same passenger. "Are you gonna let him talk to you like that?" Pointing to the nausicaan. The stewardess near him turned to him. "Sir." Trying to quieten him down.

T'Pol was getting impatient. Carmen handed the bill back to him. He turned and grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

T'Pol wouldn't budge. She looked straight at the nausicaan. "Where is my daughter?"

He yelled at her. "I spent the night watching a movie, you crazy..."

T'Pol broke from Carmen's grasp and launched herself at the nausicaan. "Where's T'Lin?" She knock him down and tried to strangle him. "Where's my daughter?"

Carmen pulled her away. "Come here, come here!" In the process a stewardess was knocked to the ground. A male steward helped her up. "It's ok. I'm ok. It's ok." Carmen dragged T'Pol to the galley near.

The nausicaan was helped up by his friend. He turned to everyone. "Anyone else have any questions for me?" No one answered him. "Then you'll have to find a few other Nausicaans to harass."

The male passenger before stood up from his seat. "Sonofabitch!" The male steward near him stopped him. "We're gonna take our seats now." he turned his head. "All of us! Right?" The nausicaan sat down in his seat.

* * *

Shaking at her arm. "I can cuff you, understand that?" 

"They have T'Lin why would you want to cuff me." pointing at her chest.

They paused to let two stewardess by. He got back in front of her. "Ok. You think those nausicaan were surveilling you last night."

She nodded her head. "Yes."

"For the purposes of kidnaping your daughter...and stashing her until we dock?"

She nodded her head more. "Yes."

He straighten up his posture. "Mind if I ask you an obvious question?" she nodded. "If they knew where you lived, why not take her from there?..why take her on a shuttle with no means of escape?"

She looked down. "I do not know."

"And let's not forget, her name isn't on the manifest. How could two passengers pull that off?" looking straight at her.

"Obviously they'd have to have someone from the crew involved."

"Jesus!" He grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her in the galley. "Think about what you're asking me to do. Approach two Nausicaans on a shuttle and accuse them of criminal conspiracy."

"They have my daughter. I don't give a damn about being politically incorrect." anger in her voice.

"Fine let's go and arrest both of them, just as soon as you answer me one more question. Why would anyone want to take your daughter? What makes her so special? What makes you so special?"

T'Pol took a minute to think. "I'm a commander in Starfleet. That is what this is all about." she pointed to herself. "Why they picked me?"

He had a astonished look on his face. "They pick you? For what?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I think their hijacking the shuttle. I think my daughter is a hostage." she looked at him.

"You know what your husband's death is starting to make a lot more sense to me" nodding his head. "A couple more hours and even I'm ready to jump."

T'Pol could feel the tears coming. "He fell. Jonathan fell." she looked up at him.

"Sure he did" nodding.

-Beep- Ladies and gentlemen, the captain's turned off the seat belt sign, you are now free..."

T'Pol moved to see that the passengers were getting up. "What is he doing?" she turned back to Carmen. "What is he doing?" she walked passed him and made her way to the stairs they just went down. She went up the stairs and glanced at the other passengers getting up. She turned made her way toward the cockpit. She pushed her way through a crowd of people. When she was passed them she saw the captain coming toward her."What are you doing? Are we done looking."

He took her arm and discreetly said. "If you just come with me."

T'Pol jerked her arm out his grasp. "I am not going anywhere."

"We're not going to discuss this here." lowering his voice.

"Where is my daughter? Where is she!" shouted at him.

"She's dead, godammit!" raising his voice.

She could feel her emotional barrier breaking with emotion in her voice. "You found her."

"No, I didn't find her, Ms. T'Pol." he said softly.

Before she was able to say 'I don't understand' he led her to the galley where the stewardess was waiting. The captain took a sheet of paper from her. He looked up from the sheet to T'Pol. "This is from Vega Hospital. That's where your husband was pronounced dead. Is that correct?"

She swallowed. "Yes."

He looked to the floor. "Your daughter was also taken there."

She shook her head. "No...she wasn't there when it happened. She was with me at the observatory I was showing her how to find earth and vulcan."

"Ms. T'Pol, according to the director at the morgue there" he breathed in. "Your daughter T'Lin died of internal injuries at 1:23pm." he was stepping closer to her. "He took her with him off the roof. Didn't he?"

T'Pol was stepping back away from him. "No..T'Lin wasn't even there. She was at the observatory. She wasn't even there. She wasn't even there!" T'Pol was starting to feel disoriented. She look around "You're crazy. You're all crazy." Her attention snapped back to the captain.

"She was never on board." stepping up.

"No..I carried her on board." pleading to him.

"Ms. T'Pol, I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"She must be...so scared." emotion in her voice.

"But my main responsibility is to the safety of these passengers and I can't allow anyone, no matter how tragic their circumstances, to jeopardize that." getting closer to her.

T'Pol was backing away from him. "She doesn't know where she is."

He looked down then back at her. "Our space marshal is going to escort you back to your." he turn to him. "Mr. Carmen, would you take her back to her seat now?" he turn to go back to the cockpit and Carmen put a hand on her back. He also had a hold of her left arm. T'Pol slowly made her way to her seat. She purposely bumped into a woman, which made Carmen loose his grasp on her. T'Pol started running. Carmen had to move the woman in his way to run after her. "Hey!" Some passengers yelled out. "What she doing?" "Stop her!" "Grab her!" When T'Pol reached the next section the Nausicaan came out of nowhere. He grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her around toward the seats. T'Pol hit her head on an arm rest on the way down. She landed on her back. -moans- Her breathing slowed down and everything faded to black as she slowly passed out.

TBC


	6. Believing Something Else

**_Believing Something Else_**

T'Pol slowly regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to see she was in her seat. She noticed the two andorian kids staring at her from their seat. She noticed she was handcuffed. "How are you feeling?" she heard a woman near ask. T'Pol looked at her without turning her head. "Are you in any pain?"

T'Pol looked past the woman and saw Carmen sitting on the armrest across the aisle. "We can get you some aspirin if you want." The little andorians were told to turn around by their mother.

"The captain thought you might want to talk with me" she told T'Pol. "I'm a therapist."

T'Pol narrowed her eyes at her "I do not know you."

"So many of my patients come to me after a loss...to grieve" she looked at her "sometimes it's just stopping...allowing the pain to come." T'Pol looked away. "Your husband, Jonathan...can you tell me about him?"

T'Pol shook her head "I do not know you."

"Was he very unhappy?" she asked her.

T'Pol had tears in her eyes. "No...he was not unhappy...he was happy..."

T'Pol turned toward the window to look out. "Sometimes it helps to think of an image. You could imagine...your husband and daughter on an tropical planet...a beautiful place. They'll always be there. And you can...swim to them any time you need to."

Her breath caught on the window and a star appeared. Her eyes went wide when the memory of her daughter making it came back. She placed a finger on the star. She turned toward the woman "Am I allowed to go to the restroom?" She thought for a moment. "I just need to be alone."

"This is a very good idea" she turned around toward Carmen. "She needs a moment on her own." she stood up.

"Is she any kind of threat to herself?" looking at T'Pol.

"No. No. Of course not." she said getting hair out of her face.

"Should we take her belt and shoelaces" still looking straight at her.

"No, she's going to be fine...she's going to be fine." she offered her hand to T'Pol. "Aren't you?" T'Pol grabbed her hand while the women helped her up. "Your going to be fine."

Carmen grabbed her by the upper arm and escorted her to the restrooms toward the middle. T'Pol put her wrists up for him to unlock the cuffs. "I'll be waiting right her." he told her.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the wait and chapter being so short...I promise I'll update soon and it's getting interesting...;)


End file.
